Tatsuyama- Dragon Mountain
by Renee89
Summary: Yana is a 17-year-old girl who was born in the United States to an African mother and a Japanese father. Upon receiving news that her Ojīchan was sick, the family moved to Japan to help her Obāchan take care of him. Whilst walking in the family woods with a friend, Yana came across a tree that would forever change her life. Own story/Dragons/Fantasy/Adventure/Romance
1. Tatsuyama Dragon Mountain - ch1

**~Tatsuyama/ past~ **

My name is Chiamaka Ayana Fukushima but you can call me Yana. That's what my friends call me. I have been living in Japan for ten years now. I was born in the states and remained there until I was seven. My Parents met when my father was in the states during his college years. Since then, they have dated and married.

At the time I was born; my father's family and friends never came around; something about my mother not being Japanese. My mother's side of the family was a different story. They could have cared less. I saw my grandparents from my mother's side everyday and they loved me as grandparents should. They taught me about the African heritage that flowed through my veins. It wasn't until my seventh birthday, that my parents got a call from my Japanese grandmother. Ojīchan was sick and needed my father.

Since that call, we have been living in the home of my Japanese grandparents. Their home has been in the family for generations. Behind it is a tall mountain called Tatsuyama. It kind of looks like a monster leaning over as water pours out of its mouth. When the sun hits it just right, it looks like a dragon breathing fire.

At first, my grandmother wouldn't look at my mother or I. She never invited us to meet her friends. I guess she was embarrassed. It wasn't until Ojīchan died, a breakthrough happened. My mother was there for Obāchan, even when she didn't want her to. One day, I came home from school and saw my mother and Obāchan crying in each other's arms. I knew then, things were about to change.

Ten years later, my mother, Obāchan, and I are closer than ever. Every morning at 5:00am, Obāchan would come and get me from my room, to bath in the dragon's fire. We would make our journey through the woods, and to the mountain base. There we would enter a cave that led us to the very pool the mountains water poured into. During our journeys, Obāchan would teach me Japanese, and of the Japanese culture.

"Obāchan?"

"Hnn?"

"Why is the mountain called Tatsuyama?"

She sat on a nearby rock and watched as I poured the water over my head. She pondered something that felt like ages. She took a deep breath and looked up to the top of the mountain where the water came out.

"There is a story, about a great dragon demon who ruled the lands. He ruled his dragon people with an iron fist, and protected them with a father's heart. When he died, he transformed into a mountain that would forever provide life for his people."

I looked at my grandmother trying to read the expression on her face. She has told me stories before but she would give me a smirk to let me know she was kidding around when the story wasn't true. She didn't have smirk on her face this time. She looked to the top of the mountain as far as she could see and had a glossy look in her eyes.

"Obāchan?"

"Hnn?"

"Do you think dragons where once real?"

"Very much so my dear."


	2. Red Light - Ch2

**~Red Light / present time~**

"Yana… Yana? Yana! Are you listening?"

"Wha…what?"

Yana looked around with a blank stare. Her friend Aki was looking at her. Aki walked over to Yana and looked her into the eyes, tapping her on her forehead.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" said Aki "You've been staring off all day."

"Sorry, I've got some things on my mind." Said Yana

"It doesn't have anything to do with Soti and Kana does it? Said Aki

Yana clenched her fist and looked down at her shoes and started kicking at some leaves that where piled up.

"Don't worry about them, you know how kids are, they spread rumors to hurt others."

"Yes, of course I do." Yana said. "But it doesn't make it any better"

Yana sometimes had a difficult time at school. She had a few classmates that made fun of her because of her darker complexion. They didn't consider her a true Japanese because of her African side. She would usually ignore them and their ignorance but today she just wasn't herself. She had let their comments get to her.

"Come on" said Yana, we are almost to my house, race you the rest of the way." And Yana took off.

Aki was always faster than Yana. But why wouldn't she be? She was the best on their track team. Yana only joined because Aki had asked her to. She was more into books and daydreaming; As to Aki was into sports and boys. Yana slowed down to a halt and Aki stopped five feet in front of her.

"What's the holdup Yana?"

"Keep going, I'll catch up. I have to catch my breath". Said Yana

Aki nodded and jogged on towards Yana's house. Yana started to walk in the direction Aki was jogging in. She hated running, let alone racing. She just wanted Aki to drop the subject. She looked around the woods, observing the different trees that lead up to the base of the Tatsuyama Mountain. She loved how there was moss everywhere. It looked so beautiful.

Yana looked to her right and a red glimmer caught her eye. She stopped and looked at the spot where she thought she had seen it. The red light flashed again. She started walking towards the source and stopped at the tallest black pine tree. Whatever was flashing was wedged inside a small opening in the tree. She put her pack down and looked closer. The sun was just about set and made it almost impossible to see it. Yana stuck her finger in, to see if she could move the object closer to the opening of the tree. She winced, as she pricked her finger on something sharp causing her to pull back.

"Ouch" she whispered. "What was that?"

She put her face closer to the tree and looked into the slit. The glowing object got brighter and brighter, until the tree and Yana were engulfed in a red light.


	3. Eight Legs -Ch3

**Eight legs**

Yana opened her eyes to find herself on the forest floor below the tall maple tree. She rubbed her eyes and stood up.

'_Did I fall asleep_?' she wondered. 'What was that light?' she asked herself

Yana looked around for her pack but it was gone.

"Okay Aki, give me my pack back!"

No one answered. She giggled and said

"Come on Aki, I have to get home for supper!"

She looked around but saw no one. Something behind her rustled in the trees. She turned towards the sound and smiled.

"Aki… I'm coming for you."

Yana started towards the noise. The rustling got louder causing Yana to stop in her tracks.

"…Aki?"

She took one step forward and suddenly a large beast with eight legs plunged out of the trees landing ten feet in front of her. The creature standing before her had the lower body of a spider, and attached was a torso similar to a human. On its face where a human mouth should have been were two sharp pinchers that held two venomous tips on the ends. Yana screamed and ran into the forest causing the creature to take chase. She dodged left then right into the tree's trying to avoid the hideous creature. Yana hid between two fallen trees in hopes of escaping the beast. It grabbed one of the logs, lifted it and snapping it in two. Yana ducked between its legs and ran deeper into the forest. She never looked back, for she feared the look of the beast's deep red eyes. She could hear it knocking down the tree's as it chased her. Tears streamed down her brown cheeks as she ran further and further into the forest. She had cuts and bruises all over from falling and rolling down hills to escape the eight-legged creature.

Yana was coming to a dead end. She saw in front of her, an opening between the trees. She ran out into the opening only to be stopped by roaring water. She was so confused. This was not the forest she knew. Where was her home? Where was the mountain? Where were her mother and father? Where was Obāchan? She looked behind her only to see the creature running full speed towards her. Without another thought she took a deep breath and jumped into the water. The water rushed over her like thousands of cold needles that stabbed viciously at her body. The water rolled her over and under the whole way down the river. Yana got her head up above water for a brief second to see that the creature had followed her into the water. She screamed only to swallow water and be taken under again. The water started to move faster and faster until suddenly she felt her body being thrown through the air.

Yana was falling down a waterfall. She had a chance to take one more breath before she hit the water below. She tumbled under a couple of times and got tangled in what seemed like seaweed. She managed to get loose and get her head above water. Yana saw a small island in the middle of the water and began to swim towards it. The rough water caused her swim to be a lot more difficult. She climbed up onto the muddy sanctuary and looked for the creature in the water; she couldn't see it. She heard a horrible loud screech from the sky. She looked up towards the top of the waterfall and saw the creature hanging on some rocks looking at her as it roared in defeat. It let out one more cry and climbed back up the waterfall. Yana didn't know rather to feel relieved or even more afraid. She hugged herself and cried while rocking back and forth. She was freezing and wanted to leave this place. She looked around through her teary eyes for a place that she could hide and think. Yana spotted an opening along the forest shore that lead into another part of the forest. She mustered up her last bit of strength, went back into the cold river and swam for shore.


	4. Leap Of Faith- Ch4

**Leap of faith**

A pair of amber gold eyes watched as the strange creature jumped into the roaring water. He sat atop a branch waiting for something interesting to come by, and it seems that this may have been it. Maybe watching a creature commit suicide was not the best time consumer, but it was something. He was curious indeed.

'_What has caused this creature to jump into such dangerous waters_?' He wondered.

The boy saw another figure jump into the water. It was a Tsuchigumo; no doubt hunting. Ah, it has become clear to him. The two-legged creature wasn't committing suicide, it was trying to escape. He watched as the creature went down the waterfall and became lost under the water. He jumped to another branch and searched for it.

'_Could this be the end_?' He questioned. '_Did it give up that easy_?'

He looked further to see if the creature had come up. He saw that the Tsuchigumo had stopped at the top of the fall to search as well.

"Lord Ryuu, what are you doing?" Asked his traveling companion

"Kashikoi, there's a strange creature in the water. It has escaped the Tsuchigumo."

Kashikoi looked towards where his lord was looking. Something was struggling in the water trying to grab on anything and everything it floated by. Kashikoi's eyes widened as he studied the helpless creature below the fall.

"Kashikoi? What is it?" asked the curious boy

Kashikoi cleared his throat and said "A human."

They both watched as Yana struggled against the water, trying to reach out and grab anything she could. The girl climbed onto a small island in the middle of the roaring river. They watched as the Tsuchigumo screeched in anger before it gave up and climbed back up the fall. The girl started to slide back into the water and head for the other side of the island.

Ryuu watched his teacher as he moved to another branch for a closer look. The girl grabbed at the muddy island, and soon disappeared underneath the powerful waves. Without another word they leaped from the tree and down the fall.


	5. Breath Of Life - Ch5

**Breath of life. **

Yana grabbed onto what she thought was a branch but in fact was a weak root of a tree. All of the trees along the bank had roots going into the water like straws. She grabbed onto another to pull herself up but it snapped under the pressure and she fell back into the freezing water. Yana hasped for air as she fought her way back to the edge of the forest. She paused for a moment. Yana was shivering, and her fingers could hardly grab onto anything due to the numbness. She stated at the edge again, shouting out loud "come on dammit" as she dug desperately at the land before her.

She sank her fingers into the mush of the earth only to find it slipping away through her fingers. Her body was going numb now from being in the cold water for too long. The exhaustion ate at her willingness to fight. Yana looked up to see something whipping through the trees before everything went black.

Kashikoi went to the edge of the trees and searched for the human girl. She was nowhere to be found. A few feet away, he saw her head bob up above water for a brief moment before she sank again. He jumped from the trees, onto the rocks that lead towards her. He hopped across the rushing river with ease and spotted Yana. Kashikoi reached into the water and grabbed Yana by the back of her shirt lifting her as if she were a dangling doll. He held her in the air by her shirt to take a closer look at her. He breathed in her scent. Eyes wide

'Her scent is familiar" but how?

"Kashikoi!" shouted the young Ryuu from across the river.

Kashikoi gathered Yana into his arms before leaping back across the river towards the young lord. When he reached land, he placed her upon the ground and began trying to clear the water from her lungs. Ryuu came closer and peered into the lifeless face of the human girl.

"Is it dead Kashikoi?" he asked

"We must clear the lungs." Kashikoi said

The ōji kneeled next to his sensei and looked Yana over. She was grayish in color her dark curly hair was soaked as well as her clothes. Twigs were tangled throughout her hair and she had cuts and bruises all over her exposed legs. Ryuu watched as Kashikoi brought his mouth closer to Yana's. He breathed into the lifeless girl and pressed upon her chest a few times. His second breath was the one to return life to her. Yana began coughing and spitting up water and mud. Ryuu had bared witness to his sensei returning life to this creature. He was truly in awe.

"Come Milord," said Kashikoi as he scooped Yana into his arms once more. "We must get her to a warm and dry place."


	6. Teachers Healing - Ch6

**~Teachers healing~**

When Yana opened her eyes the sun was already setting on the horizon. A fire was burning in a fireplace a few feet away from her. She lay trying to gather her thoughts. Everything came back in a rush. The spider-like creature, the water, her going under. Yana sat up in a frantic movement as a male voice came to her. She didn't notice the silver-haired man kneeling beside her before.

"Hush young one, you are safe now." He said

"Where… am…." Yana struggled to get out

Yana didn't have the strength to finish asking where she was, and who he was. She lay back down and fainted again from exhaustion. Ryuu entered the room with two fish tied together on a line.

"Has it awakened?" he asked

"Only for a moment", said his Sensei.

Ryuu walked over and stood next to the bed looking at Yana. She had more color to her than before. Her skin was now a milky brown tone. Kashikoi, his sensei had washed most of the dirt off of her face. Her hair was thick and curly and smelled of soil. It had leaves and small twigs tangled throughout it still.

The cuts that were on her legs had the healing mud of the forest smeared onto them. Kashikoi had removed her strange clothing and hung them near the fire to dry. They were replaced with an old kimono. Ryuu sat next to the fire studying the human's weak frame. He watched as his sensei changed the rag he had placed on the girl's forehead. Kashikoi observed that his lord was watching him.

"To ease the fever milord." He explained.

Ryuu clicked his tongue. "How do you know what to do for it Kashikoi?"

"Her" Kashikoi corrected, and said, "I learned a little about humans a long time ago." Still focusing on the girl.

"How so?" asked the curious boy.

Kashikoi placed the rag into a white bowl made of marble.

"That is a story for another time milord. For now, let's focus on getting hers."


	7. Dragon Prince - Ch7

**Dragon Prince**

Yana awoke several hours' later feeling a little more rested. Her migraine was gone and she could open her eyes without pain. She sat up to find that her clothes were gone. She had on a purple kimono with white stripes across the arms. Yana observed the room she was in. From the looks of it, she was inside a small, yet cozy cabin. To the right of her was a double casement window that was covered in white drapes, which had blue fire symbols all over them. She could see that the sun had now completely set. To the left of the bed was a small dark wooden vanity that held a white bowl and pitcher. They too were decorated with the same blue fire symbols as the window drapes. The ceilings and floor matched the dark wooden vanity, as well as the bookcase that stood tall against the wall towards the end of the bed. The shelf had books packed past comfort on it. More books were piled on the floor next to the shelf.

On the opposite side of the room, was a large fireplace that held a glorious fire. Above the fireplace was a painting of a man wearing a black kimono that had white flower petals all over it. The man had silver hair and pale blue eyes. He was looking down towards a woman who wore a matching kimono except her flower petals were pink. The woman had dark brown eyes and short black hair. Her eyes burned into Yana as she studied the painting. To the left of the fireplace was a grand oak table and chairs that were beautifully carved. The legs were in the shape of men holding it up. In the center of the table was a carved picture; outlined with gold. It was of a dragon standing behind a woman, with its wings bending towards its chest around her in a protective way. The chairs had the same carving on the back of them.

Yana heard something jingle. It was the door that leads into the room. She got up and quickly ran to hide on the side of the bookshelf. The door opened and in stepped a boy. His arms were full of scrolls and books. He sat them on the floor next to the door and looked to the bed where she was once sleeping. He paused for a moment and then calmly walked over to the fire. With his back turned towards her he said,

"Kashikoi said you would be awake by now, are you hungry?"

Yana peeked from around the bookshelf but did not come out. The boy placed a plate and cup made of silver and gold onto the table. He piled the plate with fish, rice, and green leaves of some kind. He put water in the cup He then turned towards where Yana was hiding and motioned for her to sit.

He was like no boy she had ever seen. He looked about nine years of age. His dark blonde hair fell to his shoulders. His eyes, which resembled that of a lizard, were an amber color that glowed when the firelight hit them. Something was poking out from the sides of his head.

'Those can't be his…ears?' she thought.

They where long pointy things that lay flat against the sides of his head. They had three rings each on the ends where his lobes should have been. He was the strangest looking boy Yana had ever seen. His clothing was odd. A forest green blazer lined with gold lining and buttons that went from the neck down to the bottom. His slacks matched the jacket. He had white leather knee-high boots. He carried a sword that hung from the left side of his belt and its sheath had gold dragons all over it.

Ryuu saw that Yana was studying him and wondered what she was thinking. The smell of her fear seemed to be replaced with surprise. He heard her stomach growl and offered her the plate at the table. He watched as she slowly came from behind the shelf and made her way over to the table. She sat in front of the plate but did not eat.

"Are you going to eat?" He said with big round eyes staring at her.

She slowly picked up a hand full of rice and placed it into her mouth. Ryuu watched as she chewed and nodded with approval.

'Perhaps this…creature doesn't know how to use utensils?' Ryuu thought as he watched her shove more rice into her mouth. 'Poor uneducated thing'

Ryuu walked around towards Yana and picked up the spoon next to her plate. "Try this," He said. "It will be less messy".

Yana nodded in embarrassment and thanked the young body. As he stood there watching her slowly eat she couldn't help but wonder who and what he was. Most importantly, where in the world was she?


	8. Proper Introduction -Ch8

**Proper Introduction**

Yana finished off her meal and thanked the boy. He nodded and continued to study her. She was a strange looking creature; smelled strange too. He believed his sensei Kashikoi called her a…human.

"Who are you?" Yana said as she tucked back into the bed she awoke in. The boy puffed out his chest in pride to the question.

"My name is Ryuu. Dragon Prince of the Eastern lands, and future dragon lord."

Yana hugged her knee's close and nodded. '_Dragon lord_?'

The dragon prince watched Yana for a moment. He could not figure out her scent. Part of the reason was that it was being smothered by the smell of fear, confusion, and metal.

"And you are? He asked in a demanding manor.

"Oh! I am…Chiamaka Ayana Fukushima."

"You have three names?" the prince asked

"Oh… no, Chiamaka Ayana is my first name, Fukushima is my family name."

"Then it is only proper that I should call you Fukushima" he replied.

Ryuu looked Yana over as he sat at the table. He had never seen a human before but he has heard of them from his teacher Kashikoi. As well as from sneaking into his father's war room and listening in on the conversations of the soldiers. Kashikoi has exposed him to the many languages of the humans after Ryuu's constant pestering for his mother to allow it. He had finally received permission to learn by his father; for his fathers' motto was "No king can conquer without first understanding."

"Do all humans smell as you do?" he asked

"What do I smell like?"

"Not like a dragon."

"What do dragons smell like?" asked Yana

"Like the light of the forest." The prince replied

They sat in silence for a moment. A rapping came from the front door. Yana looked towards it; and Ryuu stared for a moment, sniffed the air and said,

"Lekar."

The door creaked open and in stepped a very large man. He was almost as tall as the room itself. He had armor that covered his entire body. He carried a spear in his hand that had strange markings going down the shaft. Once through the door, the man got on one knee and bowed towards the boy.

"Milord, the queen sends for you." He said in a deep booming voice

The man lifted his head and his eyes allowing them to drift over towards Yana. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance. She did not smell like a dragon, but something else. He then looked back at the ground and waited for the dragon prince's response.

Ryuu jumped from the chair he had placed next to the bed, walked it back to the table and poked the fire a little and put in another log. He turned towards Yana and asked,

"Do you know of dragons?"

Yana shook her head no. Ryuu smiled and said, "Good because that is tomorrows lesson."

"Oh no, I don't have time for lessons", she said… "I have to get home."

Ryuu turned to her and said, "The court will decide what you will do next."

"Court?"

Ryuu nodded "They decide rather foreigners stay or go, live or die. Besides, you are far from any human village."

Hearing this caused the guard to make a low growl. He quickly hid it but it did not go unnoticed by Ryuu. The guard knew he had smelled a scent like this before. Humans. Nothing ever good came about whenever humans were present. Though this human smelled different from the ones he had encountered before. What was it doing here? No doubt being kept by that scholar. He wasn't sure why, but never the less, he was not pleased. He wanted nothing more than to get his lord away from this…abomination.

"Milord, we must get going, the queen does not like to be kept waiting"

"I am well aware of my mother's impatience Zaku." Sighed Ryuu

Yana sighed and hugged her knee's closer to her body. Ryuu signaled for the guard to go back outside. He then crossed the room over to her and sat at the bottom of the bed.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asked.

Yana looked confused. "Doing what?"

Ryuu repeated her motion. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face behind them.

Yana frowned and said, "It comforts me."

"Humans are indeed strange creatures… you scare too easily."

"And you don't?" she pouted

"No, I do not need to be afraid," Said Ryuu.

"Why is that?" she asked

"Because, I am a dragon prince, one day to be king; there is no room for fear."

"But everyone has a fear." Said Yana

"Not I." he answered

Ryuu looked at Yana and said, "What do you fear?"

Yana thought for a moment and considered her position. "Dying"

"Why?" asked the prince, "Is it not a part of life?"

"Yes, but there are so many things I haven't done yet." She said looking at the small dragon prince.

"Like what?" asked Ryuu

Yana thought for a moment… "Well, like go dancing, or getting my first job, passing my exams. Falling in love, going on my first date, getting my first kiss and…"

"Psh, foolish things." He interrupted.

Yana felt insulted; how dare he call her dying wishes foolish.

"Fine, what do you want to do before you die?" she asked

Ryuu stood tall and proudly stated "I, Lord Ryuu, dragon prince of the East, will become a great king. I will protect my people and conquer any and all of my enemies."

Yana couldn't believe her ears. How could such a young child have such thoughts? He was already thinking of war and conquering…

"So you have never had a kiss?" Ryuu asked interrupting her thoughts. "My mother kisses me every night before she puts me to bed." He blushed and quickly said, "That was when I was younger; of course she does not anymore for I am too old."

Yana giggled at the boy's embarrassment.

"It's not the same." She said

"How so?" he asked innocently

Yana giggles again and shook her head. "Never mind"

"I must go now. Stated Ryuu "Mother is expecting me. Do not try to leave, or a hungry dragon might find you. Sensei will be back in the morning."

Yana watched as the nine-year-old boy opened the door and left. She sighed as she lay back down and curled under the thick wool blankets. Yana turned over and gazed into the fire. She watched as the flames danced upon the burning logs, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.


	9. Fantasy vs Reality-Ch9

**Fantasy vs. Reality**

Yana awoke to the sound of fire crackling low and peacefully in the fireplace. The sun was rising over the horizon to greet the world once again. She rolled over on her side and saw a man sleeping next to the fireplace. His features where odd, yet beautiful. She had never seen such beauty in a man before. His hair was as white as snow, and eyebrows as dark as the night sky. The top of his hair was in a wild mass, while the rest was braided back into a long braid that trailed across his chest. The braid whipped back and forth across his chest as if it had a mind of its own. He wore a komodo that looked like it was made of white scales with red flower petals all over the sleeves.

He breathed soundly and looked exhausted. Yana laid there listening to his every breath. Her eyes widened and then softened when she realized whom she was looking at. She had seen him twice before. Both times very brief. The first time was near the fall when she had come to after experiencing what she had thought to be her doom. The second time was here in the cottage when she again woke for a brief moment.

Yana caught herself fantasizing about him and blushed.

'What am I thinking, I don't even know the guy and here I am fantasizing about him. Besides, that's Aki's thing… Aki…'

Yana felt her eyes tearing up, and she rolled over to face the window. Yana was filled with guilt. Here she was thinking about guys; and Aki, her parents, and Obāchan were at home not knowing where she was, or if she was even okay.

"You are awake?" a deep yet soft voice said.

She recognized the voice from when she had first awakened for a brief second in the strange cottage. Yana looked over to the fireplace to find the man sitting up, poking at the fire.

'When did he get up!?' she thought

He turned from the fire and offered her a small smile. She practically melted in her skin. He no longer looked tired; in fact, he looked as if he had rested for days.

"My name is Kashikoi, you must be Fukushima."

Yana nodded. 'Ryuu must have told him about me.'

"Are you hungry Fukushima?" He asked.

"No, thank you."

"Hnn..."

Kashikoi looked Yana over and said "Your clothing is folded on the table. I will step out for a moment so that you may dress. Please dress quickly" He said, "We have much to discuss."

When Kashikoi stepped out of the room, Yana stood and walked over to the table. She looked at her neatly folded clothing. They reminded her of her home so much. She still had no clue where she was. She didn't even have a plan on how she was going to get back home. As she dressed, she ran the past events through her mind. When she remembered the creature she encountered in the woods, her heart skipped a beat.

'Was that creature real?' She wondered. 'Was it just a bad dream?'

Yana shook her head, finally deciding that no matter how crazy it sounded, it couldn't have been a dream. Her cuts and bruises she received by running from that creature were all too real. If it was then she must have still been dreaming at this very moment. Yana paused at the thought, she reached up and pinched her left arm.

"Ouch! Well, that answers that." She murmured

"That is a very strange thing to do…"

Yana spun around to come face to face with Kashikoi. Her heart fluttered at how close he was to her. She held his gaze, peering into those pale blue eyes of his. The sudden sound of his voice startled Yana.

"Are you ready Fukushima?"

Yana nodded and followed Kashikoi out of the cottage and walked towards an open field of green grass. Kashikoi led Yana up a hill of grass and through a field of large flowers that resembled tulips.

"Umm, excuse me, but where am I?" she asked

"You are in the Eastern lands" Kashikoi replied.

"How far is that from Nagano Japan?" she asked

"hnn?..."

"umm never mind."

"so…where are we headed?" Yana asked

"On an outing. I assumed you could do with some air."

Yana followed him taking in everything she laid eyes on. Everything was so green, so alive, and so…beautiful. Kashikoi watched as Yana gobbled over every little thing she passed.

"Have you never seen nature such as this?" he asked.

Yana took a deep breath and looked towards the sky.

"Not as vast as this."

Kashikoi shook his head and said "That is such a shame. You must live in a very sad place."

"It is not as bad as it sounds. It's still beautiful, just not as beautiful as this."

Kashikoi stood looking out at the precious land. Sakura petals fluttered past him brushing across his face as if it was Mother Nature herself was giving him a soft peck on the cheek. He grabbed one of the pink petals from out of the air and rubbed it between his fingers. He heard Yana sigh from behind him.

"When you are done studying me, Fukushima, you may join me."

Yana blushed as she cleared her throat and walked up the rest of the hill to stand by Kashikoi's side. When she looked out towards the land she gapped in awe.

"Wow!" she said.

In the far distance was a large white castle that made no mistake in showing off its beauty. It lay back into a mountain hill that had water running from different parts all over it. The most stunning part was the field of colors that lay before the traveling pair. Reds, greens, blues, purples, yellows, you name it. Every color was there. Yana stepped forward.

"The grass is so colorful," she whispered.

Kashikoi chuckled and continued to walk towards the colorful field.

"Look closer Fukushima; it is not grass that you see."

Yana saw something pink flutter in the distance and chirped "Butterflies!"

"Guess again." The teacher said.

One of the colorful creatures fluttered over to Kashikoi and Yana. It zoomed around Kashikoi and settle in front of Yana's face.

"Meep"

"DRAGONS!" shouted Yana as she clapped her hands together.

The noise of her clap caused the whole clan to swoop into the air creating a big colorful cloud. Some zoomed down and around their new visitor. Yana laughed as two played in her hair. When she settled down Kashikoi pressed on across the grassy plain. The small dragons landed back on their resting spots and continued their business, all except for one. It fluttered after Yana and Kashikoi and perched on Yana's head.

It was a chubby little thing with a long neck. Its body was yellow with scales that had a silver outline to them when hit at certain angels in the sun. Its purple wings where a grand mass that were attached to skinny front appendages. The eyes were like giant blue glass marbles. It fluttered in front of Yana meeping away in conversation. Yana couldn't understand it but thought it was cute. Yana laughed as the little dragon flew around her and climbed in and out of her shirt tangling itself multiple times in her hair. It was trying to figure out her scent but couldn't quite place it.

"I think he likes me." She said smiling

The little dragon flew over to Kashikoi and landed on his right shoulder. Kashikoi whispered something to the dragon in something that seemed like a whole new different language to Yana. The little dragon meeped and took off back to its clan.

"I didn't know dragons could be so small!" she said excitingly.

"Fae Dragons." He explained

"Is that what they are called?" asked Yana

"Hnn…Tell me, Fukushima, what is it that you know about dragons?"

"Well…to be honest not much really…up until now, I thought they were just a myth. I had no idea that they actually existed.

"As you can see Fukushima, we are very real. You see, humans have come up with many… assumptions about the different creatures in the world. Some true, and some far from the truth. Dragons are a proud race of scholars, kings, queens, wise elders, innocents, and even unpleasant souls."

Yana listened intensely as Kashikoi continued.

"For instance, humans categorize dragons all into one species; but in fact, there are thirty-four species of dragon. You will only find nine of them here. You have your Fae dragons, whom some you have just met. Small, but very cunning creatures. You wouldn't want to be on the bad side of them."

"Do they even have a bad side? They are so cute!" Chirped Yana

"Sometimes the cutest of things can be very deadly Fukushima. It would be wise to remember that."

Yana nodded "what other types of dragons are there?", she asked

"You have the drakes. Four-legged dragons with no wings. Powerful dragons of course; known for their extremely powerful land legs. Some dragons, though rare, the skin is tougher than armor. That is on the outside. The inside is as soft and vulnerable as a Sakura petal."

Kashikoi then continued on about Hydra's, Ouroboros, Amphisbaena's, Wyverns, and many more. Yana's head was filled with more information than she thought she could handle. When Kashikoi had finally finished explaining the difference of every dragon, including the lands they were from, her head was spinning. Yana had no idea that there were dragons in all parts of the world. Asia, Europe, Africa, Middle East, you name it they lived there.

Back at the cottage, Kashikoi and Yana sat across from each other drinking an herbal tea that Kashikoi explained would help heal the cuts she had received the other day. He studied her as she carefully poured more tea into her cup. Her scent was hard to ignore. It was powerful. Not unpleasant but it tugged at his mind to release purposely forgotten memories.

Yana tried to ignore the fact that this strange man was burning into her soul with his eyes. He was staring at her and didn't seem to care that it made her uncomfortable. She looked around the cottage trying to pretend that it did not bother her.

"So…what kind are you and Ryuu?" Yana said interrupting his thoughts.

Kashikoi looked at the girl as if confused by the question.

"I mean, what kind of dragon are you and Ryuu. I presume you two aren't humans. although you look it…how is that so?"

Kashikoi thought for a moment. He wondered what the best way to describe this to Yana.

"Lord Ryuu is what you call a gold dragon. He of course is but a very young wyrmling but as he ages he will grow in power, intelligence and strength. Gold dragons are known to be the most formidable and most impressive of all dragons. Usually one cannot shape shift as lord Ryuu does until they have reached the young adult age of 101-200 years of age but Lord Ryuu is proving everyday that he will indeed be a great and powerful leader.

Yana gulped at her tea and placed her cup down. Did he say 200 years old is considered a young adult?

"Kashikoi…how old is Ryuu?"

"The young lord is going on 14 years of age this year."

"But he looks only 9!" stuttered Yana

"Try not to think of it as human years Fukushima. Lord Ryuu may be young physically but he has surpassed some of his brethren who are 26-50 years of age. It is a fact of the golden race after all."

Yana frowned into her silver and gold teacup. Ryuu was such a nice boy. She hoped that he stayed that way. He has his heart set on conquering his enemies, but she could not imagine that such a sweet thing would have any. Kashikoi had verified Ryuu's comment from the previous night. She was indeed the only human around for miles. She just couldn't understand it. It didn't make sense. Not that much of anything made sense anymore. She appeared to be in a whole different world.

Kashikoi stood and bowed his head towards Yana. "I am sorry to leave in such a manor, but Lord Ryuu acquires my attention."

"But wait, you never told me what kind of dragon you are Kashikoi."

Yana followed him to the door and watched as he gathered some scrolls off of the floor nearby. "That will be a lesson for another time Fukushima." He said

"What should I do while you are gone?" she asked.

"It is best that you stay here. There isn't a human for miles and some demons may not be a custom to seeing one. There is a shelf of books. Build your knowledge of the world around you."

Yana turned towards the shelf. It was stuffed with books that looked older than the stories held within them. She turned back to Kashikoi and nodded. Kashikoi opened the door and stepped onto the porch. Before parting, he turned to Yana.

"It would be wise of you not to go exploring. As mentioned before, dragons and demons alike may not be a custom to seeing a human on their own grounds."

And with that, he turned and started towards the castle.


End file.
